Masuyo "Kissy" Tobi
, originally known as "Kissy", is the protagonist of the Baraduke series. She is also a minor character in the Mr. Driller series. Story Masuyo is a member of the United Galaxy Space Force (U.G.S.F.) that took part in the Battle of Baraduke in 1985 and saved the small Paccets from the Octi. She's born in December 31 (Christmas Day), her age is unknown till her age appeared. In the Mr. Driller series, Masuyo was once married with Taizo Hori from Dig Dug and they had three sons: Susumu Hori, Ataru Hori and Taiyo Tobi. Masuyo is Japanese and she pretty much ressembles Susumu when he's not wearing his Driller suit. She has short light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She wears a yellow space bio-suit with orange gloves, blue/green boots and white belts going around her body that connect to a jet pack. Her normal clothes consist of a yellow long-sleeved shirt and an orange skirt. Masuyo is the mother of Susumu and Ataru. She used to be married with Taizo Hori. But for reasons unknown they separated. She's an ex-soldier of the United Galactic Space Force (UGSF) and took part in the battle of Alien Sector in 1985. Masuyo fight against the Octi King, alongside with "Takky". She now works as a novelist while raising his little sonToby Taiyo, Susumu's young brother. She got her nickname "Kissy" because of her quirky tendency to kiss people when she gets drunk. She appears in the Mr. Driller games every now and then, as either a profile card or a brief cameo. Appearances in other games Namco X Capcom in the crossover Namco × Capcom, Masuyo is a character from the Distant Future teamed up with Hiromi Tengenji from Burning Force. They are members of U.G.S.F. that are after the pirate Tron Bonne, but during their pursuit in a planet in Prologue 3, they are all suddenly sent to the Spiritual World by a dimensional transfer. They decide to work together with Tron until they find a way to leave the dimension. In Chapter 12 they manage to find Tron Bonne's airship, the Gesellschaft, by following the energy signature of the Refractor in its engine. The airship was transferred to the Spiritual World alongside part of the Yomi-no-Kuni and the Lake of Blood from the Makai. The player's party also detect the Refractor's energy and finds Masuyo and the others, and they join the group. In Chapter 21, Masuyo meets with Taizo Hori again after a long time, and is at odds with him. Mr. Driller 2 Masuyo appeared in Mr. Driller 2, she's in the cards collection to unlock her to this mission. Mr. Driller: Drill Land In the paride stage, all characters and others from their own game, Masuyo & Paccet fly behind the characters from Star Trigon. Dig Dug: Digging Strike Masuyo appeared in Dig Dug 3, after the game is on the secret ending, while collecting all the fossil in one stage and one other layers. Masuyo was pushing the fangirls out of her path, and stand right behind him. Masuyo drag Taizo far away and have a discussion about all the time what Taizo does, and cause trouble. Namco High While going though panels with Hiroshi Other development Masuyo was in ShiftyLook, in the panel of the webcomic lead to Dig Dug & Bravoman, from the artist from this site. Masuyo send an E-mail to Taizo, while he accidentally CC everyone in the building on the animation of Mappy. Gallery NxCTobyMasuyo.jpg Baraduke cover.jpg She's_right_behind_you.png|Masuyo behind Taizo Masuyo.png|Masuyo "Kissy" Tobi in Mr. Driller art style MrDriller2Card07.png|Masuyo Card in Mr. Driller 20041222144907 - Copy.jpg|Mr. Driller Masuyo 2 1088664879.jpg|Mame picture with Kissy Trivia *Before being transplanted into the Mr. Driller series, her original name was just "Kissy". *Her name in Japanese is actually a word play of the phrase "Toby de ari'masu yo'!" which translates to "I can fly!". **In Dig Dug Digging Strike she makes an appearence in the secret ending, she was furious because Taizo dumped their appointment and she saw him being surrounded by fangirls. Category:Baraduke Fighters